


Feel Me, Feel My Love

by LisaDuncansTwin



Series: Mated [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M, Sappy, Songfic, Written in 2000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/pseuds/LisaDuncansTwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written and betaed by Diana in 2000, left unaltered.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Feel Me, Feel My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and betaed by Diana in 2000, left unaltered.

_When the rain is blowing in your face_  
 _And the whole world is on your case_  
 _I would offer you a warm embrace_  
 _to make you feel my love_

He came back to me again last night. Shivering and thin, in his dark coat, his pale skin nearly luminescent in the moonlight. He didn’t even set foot on the barge, but I felt his quickening tingling through my senses, and I stepped outside to see him. He solemnly made his way inside and straight into the shower. I had a beer waiting for him when he emerged wrapped in my dark green bathrobe. He watched me watch him. I ached to pull him into my arms, but I knew from experience that he had to come to me, he had to make the first move. He gently set the empty bottle on the coffee table and moved to the bed. The robe hit the floor with a quiet whisper and he fell onto the bed in a boneless sprawl, his lean body spread before my eyes. A single word drifted towards my ears.

“Come.”

And I went. Willingly. I would take whatever he chose to give me, even if my heart wanted more. A sip of water can ease a great thirst, and I was damn thirsty.

_When evening shadows and the stars appear_  
 _And there is no one to dry your tears_  
 _I could hold you for a million years_  
 _To make you feel my love_

Sometimes I wondered at my ability to accept him into my life with no questions. I let him come and go without restrictions, knowing that if I were to impose them on him, he’d disappear forever. I couldn’t hold him--if I pull him too closely or too tightly against me, he started to suffocate. I didn’t want to change him; I just wanted to love him.

I never thought it was possible to love someone so much that I would let him leave me. I was sure he knew that I was in love with him. I don’t hide my feelings very well. Yet he kept coming back to me. Almost like he wanted the love but couldn’t quite let himself have it. 

_I know you haven’t made your mind up yet_  
 _But I would never do you wrong_  
 _I’ve known it from the moment that we met_  
 _No doubt in my mind where you belong_

The first time I looked into his eyes, I was hooked. There was an attraction there that we couldn’t deny, although we did fight it at first. Yeah, for the first day. When I found his flat empty, my heart fell out of my chest. I guess I expected a note or something along those lines, but he was gone. Gone without a word. Except he wasn’t. He was waiting at the barge for me. 

His presence was so new to me that I wasn’t familiar with how it felt in my head, and I approached the barge carefully. I recognized his form standing in silhouette on the deck. He had his back to me, his trust in me showing through his defenses, and I called out to him. I let his name roll off my tongue like an endearment. Like we were already lovers. He just looked over his shoulder at me and smiled. I was an open book. His open book. 

We went inside the barge and made love for hours. I stopped using my brain and just let all my instincts take over. I never knew that so many emotions could race through my mind at once. I wanted to own and be owned. I wanted to possess and be possessed. I want to love and be loved. He met every emotion with one of his own, and left me the next morning completely sated, emotionally as well as physically. I don’t think I have ever recovered from those brief hours.

_I’d go hungry, I’d go black and blue_  
 _I’d go crawling down the avenue_  
 _No, there’s nothing that I wouldn’t do_  
 _To make you feel my love_

This time, morning found us arguing. It was nothing new between us, but the subject matter is. I tried to mother him one too many times and he was bitching. In my face, he asked me how I could love him after everything he’d done, how I could forgive him for being Death.

“You never asked me to forgive you, Methos. You asked me if I could accept it, and I can and have.”

“You’re such a child,” he sneered. “You think you know me? You think you have any idea of who I am?”

“No, because you won’t let me know you,” I replied tiredly. “But I want to. I want to know everything, Methos.”

“Everything?” he laughed. “You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Answer me this then. What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?”

All I got was a cold look in response.

“The Horsemen, right?” A curt nod. “I’ve accepted that, why can’t you accept that there is nothing you can do that will make me not love you.”

“You don’t know me well enough to love me.”

“You may be right, but I know my own heart, now I want to know yours.”

That stopped him cold. I’ve never seen someone freeze completely. I’d pushed him too far. He would leave now.

_The storms are raging on the rollin’ sea_  
 _Down the highway of regret_  
 _The winds of change are blowing wild and free_  
 _You ain’t seen nothing like me yet_

He didn’t bring much, so it didn’t take long for him to pack. I wanted to say so much to him, make him realize that I’d never betray him, but he wasn’t willing to listen to me anymore. Even that knowledge didn’t stop me from making my last declarations.

“I love you. No matter where you go or what you do, I will always love you. And you can’t outrun it or hide from it. It’s a fact, it’s undeniable.”

For a split second, I thought I saw a crack in his veneer, but he quickly polished over it. My words would stick with him for a long time.

I followed him outside, and we stood side by side in the early morning light. So much was left unsaid between us, but neither of us spoke. Me, for fear that I would go too far, and him, well, who knows with the old man. Maybe I was starting to get to him.

_Nothing that I wouldn’t do_  
 _Go to the ends of the earth for you_  
 _I could make you happy, make your dreams come true_  
 _To make you feel my love_

He finally took a step away from me, and I knew he was ready to leave. My voice shook as I asked him one last thing.

“Can you make me two promises?”

He looked skeptical, “One?”

“Could you say my name sometime? Could you call me ‘Duncan’ once in a while?”

I don’t think he expected that. 

“And two?” he asked softly.

“Watch your head. I kinda like it where it is.”

“Will do.” 

Turning away, he started down the gangplank. When he reached the bottom, he stopped and looked back at me.

“I will come back.”

I could only nod because I didn’t trust my voice.

He smiled then, the smile that changed his whole face and made my heart leap in my chest.

“Duncan.”

And he walked away.


End file.
